Decisions
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Tyler's last thoughts in the tower before he died and also the decision he had to make with the possibility of life. Forever with his brother? Or a life with Ally? One Shot


**I saw Remember Me a few hours ago and wrote a one shot as soon as I got home. Dedicated to Caitlin (Cashleen lol) for giving me the idea when we were waiting for Remember Me to start and also for crying with me!! Haha.**

* * *

I stood and looked out the massive window, the emotions of losing my brother and finding my dad's photos wrestling with me.

I took a deep breath and looked at the harmless clouds as they floated by, life went on, it had gone on for almost six years...

I wished my dad would hurry up and arrive, I wanted to get back to Ally and the French toast she was making...

"It's a nice day." Janine said thoughtfully.

I turned back to look at her, "Yeh." I nodded.

"I hate being stuck up here, having the world below me having fun while I'm-"

"Slaving away for my father?" I smiled.

She laughed gently, "Something like that." She smiled.

I turned back towards the window and looked down at the people below me, they looked so small...

"I'm going to go and make a few calls." Janine said near the door, "Your father should be here soon."

I nodded, never taking my eyes of the people below and I heard the door close gently.

I let out a breath and turned to go back to my father's chair.

Suddenly a deafening crash echoed through the building, making the walls shake and my legs lose balance.

I looked around me as the lights flickered and the ceiling began to shudder.

I felt myself take in a huge breath as my heart stuttered in my chest.

_Something was wrong._

My survival instincts began to soar through me as my brain went into panic mode. I turned towards the desk and grabbed my bag and book. I slipped the book inside my bag as the walls seemed to shake more violently, I ran towards the door and opened it in one quick movement.

Janine was by her desk the phone in her hand and a terrified look on her face.

She looked up at me, "The phones dead." She whispered, her voice about to crack.

"Something's wrong." I spoke the thought as I moved towards her.

She ran around the desk to me as the lights flickered once more and then died.

We looked up at the ceiling in horror and watched as a massive crack appeared above us.

I grabbed her arm, "This way." I said, almost shouting as the ceiling began to fall above us.

We ran to the door and pulled it open. She ran for the lift, "No!" I shouted, "They'll be broken! We need to take the stairs!" I yelled.

We headed for the stairs and turned back as we heard the ceiling drop back in the office.

Janine looked at me, "We could've died." She whispered.

"We still can." I muttered as we ran through the door and down the first few steps.

"I wonder what it is?" she cried.

"Something's hit the building." I stated my hands shaking, but trying to keep my cool.

"What?!" she looked at me.

"What else would make such an impact? Were on the 75th floor." I mumbled, my voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh god..." she whispered, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"Look we just need to get ou-"

The railing shook demanding silence from me and the stairs up above us began to move.

I looked up at them as I smelt the burning, "It's burning."

"What?"

"Whatever it was, it's burning the tower..." I said, running faster, "It's going to collapse."

She let out a ragged breath and I looked up at her, "Come on!" I shouted, she still hadn't moved from where the stairs were shaking.

She moved her foot as the stairs collapsed above her. I watched in horror as her body fell forward as a result of the falling concrete.

"Janine!" I screamed.

She lay still, her body covered in the broken steps. I bent down beside her, "Janine can you hear me?" I asked as I tried to move the boulders off her body.

I looked back at her and saw a drop of blood on her lips, "No, no, no..." I mumbled, moving my hands frantically as I heard the stairs above me crack. I grabbed her arm and read for her pulse.

I stared down at her body... She was gone...

I couldn't leave her, but what else was I supposed to do?

She was gone, there was nothing I could do for her now.

And I had to save myself if I ever wanted to see my family again, and Ally.

I took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Janine... I hope you understand." I whispered softly as I pulled the boulders off her body, it seemed like the right thing to do.

When her body was completely free from the stairs I began to run as fast as my jelly-like legs could carry me. I pictured Ally's face in front of me, making me run faster.

I'd only gotten two floors down when the stairs above me completely collapsed so quickly I didn't even have time to think. I fell forward, my head smacking against the wall as the stairs hit my back.

I tried to take a deep breath as the concrete crushed my lungs. I coughed, the dust intoxicating my lungs and making it hard for me to get a clean breath.

I tried to move, but the material was on my legs and my arms, making it impossible.

I let out a scream as I tried to lift my arms. I pulled them with all my might and got one of the boulders of my left arm and I used it to remove the half a stair from my right. I moved my arms around to try and get the debris off my legs. After I'd done that I pulled myself up, the boulders falling off my back and letting me breathe a little.

I tried to stand up, but my left leg was broken. I gasped in pain as I tried to see through the cloud of dust that consumed the tiny area I stood in.

I put my hands out in front of me and tried to find something solid to hold onto. My hands found the rail for the stairs and I let out a sigh in relief. I pulled my feet over the stones and tried not to freak out at the claustrophobia that threatened me.

"Come on Tyler..." I moaned, "Ally's making French Toast... Adian will steal it if you're late..." I coughed.

I tried to make my way down the stairs, my eyes burning from the smoke that pinched my eyes.

I missed my footing and fell forwards again, tumbling down the stairs over and over until I felt myself lose consciousness momentarily.

I opened my eyes and saw the grey cloud in front of me again, I tried to breathe easily but I could hear the fire above me and feel the debris about to fall again.

I let out a scream as the rubble fell on top of me, crushing my bones and taking the breath from me.

"No..." I whispered. This couldn't be the end, I couldn't die...

I tried to move again like I had the first time, but it was impossible, the double blow had made me too tired to move.

I felt like giving up.

I lay there making the last of my time on earth, because I could feel myself going, drifting towards the unknown.

My breathing became shallow as the concrete made my body numb.

I watched my sister Caroline as she drew her pictures in her room, climbed the benches in the park, read books with me, laughed with me, just spent time with me...

Then I moved on to Adian, my wacky, nutter of a friend. Hopefully he would fix the door now I was gone, I truly believed he didn't fix it just to annoy me. Maybe things with his new girlfriend would work out too?

I smiled to myself as my eyelids drooped and I saw Ally in front of me. Her smile was so beautiful and those eyes, god I could look into them forever. Hopefully she would find someone, not wallow over me for the rest of her life. I wasn't _that _special... I would've loved to spend my life with her, I could picture it, two kids, married, a nice big house... I smiled to myself and tried to move my fingers. My whole body was numb, I was feeling nothing...

I tried to take another breath as I remembered her smiling face as I told her I loved her this morning.

I smiled as my memories became hazy and my body felt light, "I love you Ally." I whispered as the clouds took over and I stopped breathing.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around the diner. My brows furrowed and I looked around.

Hadn't I just been.... Dying?

"Tyler!" I turned my head towards my name in confusion, "Tyler? Dude, are you deaf?"

That was Michael, my brother Michael.

I turned in the diner, looking for him. But I didn't have to look far.

I saw him sitting in our booth, the one we'd sat at nearly every morning until he'd died.

He waved to me, his face happy and sarcastic at the same time.

I walked towards him slowly and as I neared him I picked up the pace, running towards him as he stood up to receive me.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Michael." I said, my voice threatening to break.

"Tyler." He nodded, "Thought you were never going to come... Had to be the big softie and remember everyone first?" he smiled.

"What?" I asked moving back from his embrace.

"Nothing." He shook his head, "So..." he said as we sat down across from each other, "Ally seems nice."

"You know about Ally?" I asked in shock.

He laughed, "Well duh."

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

He turned serious then, "I've missed you bro."

I looked up at him and smiled gently, "Missed you too."

"Your letters were nice. Kind of rambled a bit." He teased.

I shook my head, "Always have to make a joke in a serious situation."

"Sorry." He apologised, "But its part of the reason you love me so much... You've taken good care of Caroline... She really loves you dude." He said suddenly and I looked at him with raised eyebrows, "You could've changed. Could've went off the rails and never saw her, because of how things ended with us... But you didn't, you took care of her."

I smiled, "She's my little sister." I shrugged.

"And I'm your big brother..." he said quietly, "I should've taken care of you."

"Don't." I held up a hand to silence him, "I don't want to hear your apology... I don't know why you did what you did... But I know you didn't do it to hurt me or the rest of the family."

He nodded, "I just didn't see the point anymore... Working for dad," he shook his head, "It wasn't what I wanted to do..."

"I know." I nodded and looked out the window, "So, what happened?" I finally asked, "Why am I here?"

"You're dead dude..."

"Yes thanks for the newsflash." I mumbled.

"Sorry..." he sat up straight, "You died in the September 11th attacks, yo-"

"September 11th?" I interrupted.

"Terrorist attack." He said, "Killed over 2,000."

I shook my head, "Unbelievable..." I whispered.

"I know. Both towers went down... There was little chance of you getting as far as you did, never mind..." he trailed off.

"Never mind what?" I asked.

"You uh..."

"I?"

"You're kinda in limbo...." he mumbled.

"Limbo? You mean?"

"You have a choice..." he shrugged, "You can either stay here with me forever, or..."

"Or?" I questioned leaning forward in the seat, my still heart seemed to be threatening to beat again.

"Or you can go back... Back to life..." he said sadly.

"Back to Ally..." I whispered.

He looked at me for a long moment, "You love her?"

I nodded, "I love her."

He looked down, "Well then I guess your decision is made..." he mumbled.

"You want me to stay don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do... I've been here for over five years... I've missed my brother."

I looked at him, "And I've missed you too. But... But I have another chance. I don't want to be dead, I want to be with Ally, I want to have kids, get married... I want to live... And I've missed you every day since you died, and I've thought about you every day... And I still will, but I want to live Michael."

He nodded, "I know and I don't blame you... I need you to tell me what you want, once and for all."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I want to be alive again. I want to be with Ally."

I sat for a long moment and slowly opened one eye.

I was still in the diner.

Michael was laughing at me, "Yeh, it doesn't work as easily as that."

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He smiled again, "You need to go back through the door."

"Oh." I said as I stood up. He stood too and looked at me. I reached forward and hugged him for a long moment, "I love you Michael..." I whispered.

"Love you too bro..." he smiled.

I let go of him and began to walk towards the door. I put my hand on the handle and took a deep breath as my eyes closed.

I opened it in one quick movement and opened my eyes to look into clear blue eyes that shone and sparkled, tears on the verge of slipping over.

"Ally?" I coughed as my surroundings became evident to me. I was in hospital, lying on the bed with the sheet around me.

"Tyler!" she cried as she laid her forehead against mine.

"I missed you." I smiled.

"Oh god I missed you too." She said as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't cry... I'm back."

She smiled again and then ever so gently pressed her lips against mine and I knew I wasn't dreaming, and I wasn't dead, I was alive.

* * *

**I couldn't have a sad ending... He had to be alive!! Haha. Anyways hope you liked it!**

**Please review and if you love Tyler and Ally and cried at the end of Remember Me, add this story to your favourites!!**


End file.
